lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Monolith Base
|image = Monbas (1).jpg |imagedesc = Aerial shot of the Monolith Base |type = *Derelict factory and office complex |level = *Dark Valley |locations = *Lab X18 entrance |factions = * Monolith |leader = |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |notes = *Minor location }} The Monolith Base is a minor location in Dark Valley, featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This area is completely different from the retail release. * The entire complex has been expanded with many more buildings, most of which can be explored. * It is occupied with around 26 Monolith stalkers * The Lab X18 entrance can be found on its grounds in a new placing. * The player will acquire their first vehicle here. Storyline Meet Monolith Informer: * After acquiring the password from the Bandit Base, the player will have to talk to a guard, situated at the first entrance found to the complex in order to gain access. Upon giving the password, Oleg Gusarov will tell the player to seek the Monolith Informant (owing to several debts in the man's past, he is willing to help). * Proceed to the top of the flight of stairs behind the guard, then take a right, over the sky-bridge then down the fire escape into the yard. Head into the double doors of the building directly in front of the fire escape, turn right and continue inside, taking another right into a large open room with 2 bunks on the left of the entrance. At the end of this room, take the stairs on the left up to the second floor, where upon the player will meet the informant and speak with him. Retrieve Information about X18: Find the encrypted journal: * Upon speaking with the informant, a distraction will be given so the player has access to critical information about X18. The contact charges you 10,000 rubles for this.. The player must then run back to where they first entered (with the guard) and head toward the stair case. Instead of walking down the stairs, go into the store room located to the right of them and search the desk sitting in the middle of the room just on the left. Underneath the desk in a small alcove are the documents, ready and waiting for the player. ** Note: ''After picking up the documents, 15 Military units will spawn in and around the area. Be prepared for a small fire fight (however the Monolith faction will more often than not wipe them out before the player has a chance). '''Reach Darkscape:' # Find a vehicle in the near vicinity # Avoid attacks and reach the gate to Darkscape *WARNING* In the current 1.3003., the Lada Niva Hospital Service supplied for this mission is almost unusable, easy to flip and will constantly be rolled over from helicopter attacks. it is advised to simply avoid it and head straight to the entrance of Darkscape on foot. 1: Find a vehicle in the near vicinity: * After the Military has been dealt with, the player will have to head outside to the front of the building and round to the location marked on the map. As soon as the player has entered the Lada Niva, an MI-24 Helicopter will spawn and start to chase/attack the player. 2: Avoid attacks and reach the gate to Darkscape: * The next part of this mission (at least in its current state) is very tricky. Drive out to the front of the complex and proceed right down the road to the abandoned lorry. Take the left hand turn this time, head over the bridge and continue down the road (avoiding any helicopter attacks and anomalies on the way). Once the player has driven through and busted the gates open, the next part of the main mission chain will begin. ** Note: ''If the player did proceed on foot, then simply walk up the right hand corner of the gate and proceed through. Notable Loot * ''Outside (where Lada Niva Hospital Service is found): ** x3 Petrol cans * 2nd Floor storeroom: ** x6 Alkaline batteries ** x3 Medkits ** x3 F1 Grenades ** x2 5.45x39mm BP ** x2 5.56x45mm AP ** x2 5.56x45mm SS109 ** x2 .45ACP FMJ ** x1 PSO-1 scope (not present in v1.4002) * North-western corner of highest roof of NW building: ** Akm 74/2 ** 4x 5.45x39 mm rounds ** Knot artifact * A Monolith soldier on the roof carries the unique Sniper Obokan (worn condition). Notes Gallery Monbas (1).jpg|Aerial shot of the Monolith Base Monbas (2).jpg|Inside the south west building reception room Monbas (3).jpg|First floor of the south west building Monbas (4).jpg|Store room on the second floor (south west building) Monbas (5).jpg|Sniper with unique Obokan on roof (south west building) Monbas (6).jpg|Connector corridor to center building Monbas (7).jpg|Second floor center building Monbas (8).jpg|Another shot of the second floor (center building) Monbas (10).jpg|South east gate Monbas (11).jpg|Inside north west building Monbas (12).jpg|Another shot of inside the north west building Monbas (13).jpg|Shot of the inner grounds (Lab X18 entrance) Monbas (14).jpg|Another shot of the inner grounds Monbas (15).jpg|Rooftops Monbas (17).jpg|Fuel depot in south east Monolith Base (Dark Valley).jpg|Map view/location of the "Monolith Base" Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations